Admirer for Two
by EmpressKira
Summary: Ace was writing notes to his two crushes, not thinking really anything would come from it. Though, one day it may seem that he got caught somehow? Now two blondes were starting to invade in on his life and he might be okay with that. MarcoAceSabo. Rated T for language. Oneshot.


_**A/N:: I said I wanted to expand on the oneshot from my little prompts collection! I wanted to do more on it!**_

 _ **This was beta read by the lovely rboooks! Thank you again! *grins***_

 _ **Hope you all enjoy~!**_

* * *

 **Admirer for Two**

A breath left me in relief after I got the two notes in the proper lockers before anyone could notice it was me doing it. Of course, if spotted, I would keep the lie saying some girl put me up to it as a rumor was lingering about that, but I was usually good at keeping it on the down-low. The only problem was that I began to realize I got the numbers for lockers mixed up. It was too late by now, so I turned and merely tried to hide away. It was easy to blend into the crowd since I was more of a loner in the school—most kids didn't see who I really was, just thinking of me as a misfit.

If anything, I was very friendly, but had a hard time trusting people because of skipping so many homes. I mean, I still have a hard time believing that Benn wanted me around and the fact that this kid named Luffy, who is being taken care of by Benn's co-worker from a different state, wanted to be friends even with our distance was surprising. It was going great so far, we meet on several occasions and talk on the phone whether through call, video chat, or just regular messenger.

Ignoring the bustle of the other students, I glanced up from my newspaper as I sat on a windowsill in the hallway. Both blondes were approaching each other with chatters and I bit the inside of my cheek. For the past year, I have been crushing on two people, both blondes and one has emerald eyes while the other holds such sky blue orbs I had a hard time looking away. It took me a whole year before I realized that I liked them in that way, but was too afraid to approach them. So, in my _sensible_ mind, I decided to write them little notes hoping they 'have a good day' or that their weekend is great. I didn't do it every day, just once or twice depending. On their birthdays, I got them gift cards that could be used anywhere, not sure exactly what they were into at the time without making it seem creepy.

Sabo liked music and writing anything that inspired him. He could play the piano gracefully and he would sometimes write short stories for the school paper—what I am actually reading right now. It was amazing and I couldn't help but smile when he would achieve things and would sometimes slip a note to let him know he did great on those things he would do in class.

Marco always looks rather stoic and is into birds a lot more than some people may perceive. Like, one time he wrote a whole report on the legendary phoenixes and I was one of the reviewers of the story since the teacher randomly hands them out. I was absolutely impressed and enjoyed reading something so informative, but then again, I like mythical creatures. He was actually very active, being a part of the Track and Field team and part of the weightlifting class I am in.

The two were exchanging the notes, making me frown a bit and being disappointed in myself for letting that slip up, though they probably already knew. It was known in the school that someone was 'flirting' with each blonde, but were thought of being two different people. I also heard the rumor that I was the only one who knew, being 'paid off' not to tell and many were too scared to really ask me themselves on the 'juicy gossip'.

Glancing over, I noticed two pair of eyes looking in my direction and I gave a glare back immediately. They both stared before Sabo commented something to the other causing Marco to smirk whilst Sabo grinned at me. I was highly confused so I turned my head away before getting up and walking off. There was something about that look that worried me and I was hoping it was because they thought maybe they wanted information on who was leaving the notes—and not that they suspect me.

Oh goodness, I didn't think this through!

 **-o-o-o-o-**

Nervous flutters were in my stomach when I opened my locker and found a note resting along some books as I was about to leave for the day. I carefully took a hold of it and looked at the writing, it seeming familiar. No one really paid mind to me as I opened it up to read it.

' _Ace,_

 _It's our turn to repay you.'_

Confusion flared through me at the words, but by them alone I knew for a fact that the handwriting belonged to Marco from viewing his report that time before. It was all very odd, seeing a note from them for some reason I guess I wasn't understanding. The fact that probably confused me most was that they wanted to 'repay' me. A slight sinking feeling began to build up in me, thinking on how maybe they didn't like the thought of me being the one and maybe let it out that I was the one actually doing the notes. I was trying hard to withhold my emotions, rather confused on what would happen and could only think negative outcomes. I mean, the two blondes were popular as _Hell_ and I hardly stood a chance to be with one of them—let alone both.

Carefully putting the note in my pocket, I put my books away and began leaving with my bag slung over my shoulder. I felt anxious for whatever the note meant and began trailing along my usual way out of the school. Slipping by a group of students near the doors, I was making my way to the school gates when I heard shifting on either side of me. Confusion flared as I jolted and did a quick glance back and forth to notice it was the two. I stopped whilst turning and they were standing with raised eyebrows.

"What the fuck do you want?" The snap came out of me—showing even more on why I can't get along with people. It was hard to believe that Luffy stuck around me in the beginning since I practically threw him out of a tree, left him _tied to_ the tree, and almost left him in the woods. Benn was waiting on the vegetation line with an expectant look as he went to go get the kid—knowing at the time I wasn't going to.

"I like your fiery attitude, yoi." Marco mentioned and I blinked in high confusion on where that came from before Sabo shifted with a grin.

"Your freckles are just as stunning as the stars." A flush went to my cheeks as they complimented _me_ of all people.

"Wh-what are you spouting?! Save that for your damn girlfriends!" I practically hissed before turning and walking away with one hand shoving into one of my pant pockets.

"See you tomorrow~!" Sabo called after me as I felt like shrinking and disappearing, not sure how to take the attention.

Making my way home, Benn greeted me as I gave a mixture of responses to his question of how I was. Grey eyes had looked at me in confusion and I made a frustrated noise, moving my hands a bit before just throwing them out with a final sound. I could only do that and walk off with hands pressing to my cheeks, mumbling to myself. Benn just commented on ordering pizza since he had a conference call that would take some time, but I only agreed with a short 'okay' mixed with a type of noisy whine.

My heart was beating rapidly still on the fact that the two blondes paid me compliment. I mean…. There was no way that they knew I was actually the person too. Right? Right, right, there is no way they could have known! Plus, there is no way in hell I would get this lucky for them to like me too! Last I checked they were as straight as a ruler and only just recently broke it off with their girlfriends, not that they needed to know that when I made the comment.

The two were from different groups, technically, but their friends would combine a lot to associate with one another. It was just that they would find themselves more catered to a smaller group than that of the bigger. That's why sometimes it was hard to stare at both of them, _totally not in a weird way_.

Ugh, who am I kidding?! It _was_ totally weird. I probably freaked them out or something! I hope they aren't just pulling my leg! The last thing I needed was the school finding out I was gay! Benn knew already, but to have your school populace knowing and judging you every waking moment would just be _too much_. I barely found solace there enough as it is, what with people watching me on occasions for being the 'weird' kid. I was out of place and wasn't looking to settle anywhere so I kept my distance, mostly content.

I mean… it would be _nice_ to have friends, but how do I know they wouldn't turn their back on me when most convenient? It has happened before after all, but I really didn't want to bring back those memories. I wear my heart on my sleeve, probably the most vulnerable place for it to be. My heart got ripped apart a lot and I tried not to, but I was so forgiving that it was just sad sometimes and I knew I shouldn't—especially when I would get hurt all over again.

A breath left me as I fell back on the bed and some of my clothes flopped onto part of me as I had a pile there, probably from Benn bringing it in for me. Shifting a bit, I soon shoved them all on the floor at the end of my bed, falling along my front side and had arms hanging as I stared to my dresser with a frown. I hated emotions… I wondered if it would be easier to not have them because it sucked getting hurt all the time and feeling this anxiety.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

' _Ace,_

 _We should go for a run sometime together._

 _-M'_

' _Ace,_

 _Sit by me in Writing Class sometime, I would enjoy your company._

 _-S'_

They _must_ be taunting me or something to be doing this as I looked to both notes, Sabo's written with a green sharpie. Don't get me wrong, my heart was thundering in excitement on receiving these, all my hard work felt like it was paying off. Though, I wasn't _expecting_ it to. Like, I am not sure how to take these, so I quickly shoved them into my bag. My jaw clenched as I tried to stop the flush that was raising to my cheeks. I slung my bag back on with the books for the next few classes before lunch.

Making my way to class, I was soon in my spot for first hour and ignored it basically as I was lost in thought. I couldn't help but feel nervous that I would be figured out and hoped to everything I wouldn't be. I was still confused on how both were _okay_ with me being interested in _both_ of them.

" _Did you hear?"_ I heard the whisper and always tuned into the gossip. Most have guessed wrong on me knowing nothing since being quiet had its perks of people talking around me like I wasn't paying attention.

" _What? What?"_ The other harsh whisper was there from the two girls in seats behind me and to the side a bit for the second one.

" _Sabo and Marco may be in a relationship!"_ That had me surprised and gritted my teeth, the two _must_ be playing with my heart.

" _Really? No way! Why would those charming hunks be for… well, for what we deserve?"_ There was a bit of silence before she huffed in aggravation, _"You know! The guys! Guys should be with us girls, duh!"_ I tilted my head as I glanced to the side in slight annoyance of hearing the one speak that out, so righteous she acted.

" _I don't know, it may be wrong since no one has real proof, just seeing them exchange notes in the hall."_ That had me realize they were talking about _my_ notes and I questioned now if the blondes would really be together—not that I would mind, but wouldn't believe if they were and trying for me as well.

" _I thought the admirer's messenger got mixed up?"_ That part was a bit strained, probably not wanting me to hear, not that it bothered me any and I kept pretending I was looking to the board.

" _They do act differently together though…"_ The comment was there before it became silent as the teacher was writing more on the board. A finger tapped my shoulder seemingly out of the blue, surprising me that the girl behind me would get the courage to speak with me. I tensed whilst shifting to turn and gave a glare to the woman behind me.

"What?" I asked in distaste and she froze up a little before swallowing.

"Do you know if Marco's or Sabo's admirers are upset because of them possibly being rumored together?" The question was there and I contemplated on what she was asking before sighing whilst rubbing a hand to the back of my neck.

"A bit, they both ranted about it for a bit at me. You women sure get grouchy with your crushes or whatever." I commented with following grumbles and the two looked to each other, as if I just gave them a prize. I soon turned away and rested an elbow down on my desk, cupping my chin in my hand. That should divert attention from me being the possible person and felt happy about that, but also gut wrenched that I still couldn't hint at it—not even saying it was a guy.

After the next two periods passed, I was in my Writing Class and immediately noticed Sabo sitting in the back at my usual area. I was surprised, but prepared myself for the past two hours. This made it easier because then I could just complain he sat in my usual spot and I began moving to the table.

"Hey, Sabo~!" A woman moved passed me in her quick steps, almost knocking me over and only flashed an annoyed apology at me—as if _I_ was the one to knock into her. She quickly took the seat next to him as green eyes found me, and I clenched my jaw before quickly moving to turn and go to the other back table, fighting down the disappointment rising in me. I took all that damn time to prepare myself for _nothing,_ but it was probably a good thing she did or I would have just revealed a whole bunch of shit I wouldn't want too.

Sitting down with my school bag on the back of the chair, I pulled out my notebook and sunk into my chair with a knee propped up. My pencil began sketching along as I could only feel myself being upset that I was stupid for almost sitting with him. To about give in when so many questions were left unanswered on where the blondes stand with each other and then with me as well. I didn't know their true intentions and would rather not know at the same time, in case they _were_ messing with me.

A sigh left me as I lazy sketched out a phoenix and only grimaced more as I hated that I did it on instinct to try and calm myself. It had worked before, finding some solace in doing the mythical bird or even a dragon on occasion as I had heard one time Sabo mention he liked dragons most when asked on mythical beings. Speaking of which, I continued to finish up the phoenix and then on the dragon I worked on a week ago. It took most of the period, but the teacher was allowing us time for our short stories we were to come up with. I had mine sort of written out, but wasn't good at telling stories with words to paper. I could draw them out, but that's about it.

After everyone went to lunch, me checking to see if the blondes did as well, I moved to each locker and kept a neutral face as I slipped the drawings in easily. This was the first time I would be doing so, finding it too personal before because it meant that I knew about them somewhat. Once getting them in, I made my way to lunch and found my hideaway spot to eat peacefully.

When I got my books after lunch, I shifted my bag a bit and noticed the blondes next to each other viewing their papers. It was amazing seeing both of them smiling with genuine happiness. I felt my heart flutter with a small quirk of my lips as I continued on to class, happy to know they enjoyed them.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

"What is your favorite mythical creature?" The question startled me as I had been at my locker the next morning and soon turned my head to see Marco standing there with a calm look directed at me.

"Um… I-I don't know…"

"I very much liked the phoenix, thank you." He told me as I fought back a flush and soon gave him a look.

"Wha?" I feigned innocence and he chuckled whilst moving to rest against the locker next to mine.

"Hmm, I don't buy you dropping notes for some _women_ because you don't seem to be someone to do that," he mentions.

"And how would you know anything about me?" I snapped before giving him a hard look and he raised an eyebrow.

"At least I am trying, yoi…" The comment causing a tension to grow around us and I felt embarrassed that I have learned everything I knew so far about them from an outward way.

"Sure, whatever, I don't fucking care…" I snapped harshly while closing my locker and not looking at him. "And it's the fucking Hell Hound Cerberus." The last remark came out almost on demand as I began walking to my class while he stayed, assuming he didn't follow me.

When the day reached my Writing class again, Sabo seemed to try once more, but I was extremely upset with what Marco mentioned that I beelined to the other table. A noise of disappointment came from him as I sat roughly in the seat and my bag was loud hitting the ground, making a few turn in my direction. I merely propped legs up and had my sketchbook out again to draw Cerberus to get my frustration out. Whispers were there and I could hear the ones about Marco approaching me earlier and probably me being irritated as the messenger owl for him and the admirer.

It was on my way to lunch that I took my time at my locker. This time I was startled again by Marco leaning against the lockers with a look aimed to me. I gave him a glare before shoving books in my bag for the next class periods. Nothing left him as he merely watched me curiously and I gritted teeth while closing my locker with a look to him.

"What?" I asked firmly with irritation showing deeply in my tone.

"Do you like the hell hound for the dog or because of it near fire?" I felt my emotions shift rapidly as I relaxed a bit leaning back somewhat and I gave him a look of confusion.

"Do what?"

"You like fire, right?" The question was showing he knew of me without even asking that a time prior. "But not things like lava, just fire itself and how a phoenix can be of not only of red destructive flames, but of blue regenerative ones, yoi." It all came out as I stared to him in slight surprise at how he knew that and he gave a slight smile. "What would you place my phoenix as?"

"Blue." The color came out immediately and he grinned as I clenched my jaw whilst giving a look. "What the fuck do you want anyways?"

"We just want to know more of you, Ace." A different voice entered my ear and I shifted to look behind me. The other side of my locker showed the other blonde, who was smiling. "What color would my dragon be?" He asked, eyes dancing in bemusement. I swallowed nervously as I felt overwhelmed and took a step away.

"Dark green with black mixed in certain areas." That was all that fell from my lips before I quickly turned away and began my escape to go seek a place of solace.

 **-o-o-o-o-**

They were walking with me out of the school after a few days of asking about me. Notes would still get left in my locker from compliments to things we should do together. Not only that, but they still approached me to talk whilst offering their phone numbers and I always contemplated of messaging them. Of course, I was still in denial that they knew it was me who did the notes now and that they might find an interest in me.

The only problem with them walking with me is that people _stared_ and started up gossip as I rubbed my face in exasperation. I hoped they still believed of me being the messenger boy and not look into it more, but the blondes knew how to pull a flush out of me on occasion. The first time they made me noticeably blush had them staring in surprise before they seemed more vamped to do it again, I started to hurt physically from stopping myself from getting embarrassed or shy.

I enjoyed their company and detested it at the same time for the fact it drew so much attention to me. People were starting to come to me to confirm their rumors, but I mainly told them to _fuck off_ because it was annoying. Though, after them walking around with me that whole day and to the outside, it had me doing something so utterly _stupid_.

I messaged them.

They started a group chat automatically to talk with me, but also each other whilst sometimes I just spectated. Benn was curious on what was making me so much in arms about everything, but never asked too much and Luffy was happy that I was making friends. Of course, he would think of such a thing and even asked for their numbers because they seemed 'cool' and I denied that. He complained, but then was distracted with Shanks calling him for food.

Then I accepted Marco's invite to go running on Saturday.

Waking up was killer and I had gotten ready whilst Benn was amused by me being up earlier on the weekend. We had breakfast together while I tried not to fall asleep into my plate. As I drank my orange juice, Benn took the plates and then the door resounded with some knocking. My caretaker went to go get it while I finished my juice and was putting the glass in the sink, hearing the two. Moving along, I walked into the hall and noticed them talking somewhat while Benn held papers.

"It was nice of you to bring your father's paper, Marco." He said, with a smile.

"I was coming by anyways." I knew Marco's dad was Mister Newgate, but just didn't ever say anything about his parents. It was the same with Sabo since I knew his caretaker is Mister Silvers and also works together with Shanks' company, which my caretaker is a part of, but for the branch here.

"Yes, well, careful not to pass out, Ace." I stuck my tongue out at the man while adjusting my step tracker on my wrist and Benn chuckled. "I know this is different for you."

" _Bye_ Benn!" I mentioned so he would stop talking before speaking about something embarrassing. He merely smiled, amused of my interruption and I began leaving the house with the blonde. We moved to the lawn where I mentioned on stretching somewhat. I was yawning a bit while doing a warm up and Marco did the same. I had to keep eyes away because I was enjoying the fact that he wore a t-shirt with cuts down the sides to show off his torso, being toned by track and our weightlifting class. I wore a simple t-shirt while he looked like that, making me somewhat wonder if he ever imagined me wearing a shirt like that? We soon corresponded on a route to take.

"So, how is it different, yoi?" The question was out as we started walking for a few minutes to warm up more.

"I run at night." I merely told him and a noise left him in questioning whilst I shrugged arms out. "Sometimes I have a hard time sleeping so I go run."

"Maybe we should do your runs sometime." The comment made me flush lightly and heard him humming before I began doing a few knee highs.

"Sure, but I am unorthodox." I mention before noticing him watching me as my voice show a shift since I was moving with legs. "What?"

"Did you ever play a sport?"

"Soccer in my old school a couple years ago, Striker mainly."

"Striker? Really?" I soon quit the knee ups and gave a questioning look with a frown.

"Yeah, why?"

"I would have loved to of seen that, yoi." A smirk showed with his eyes gleaming and I flushed lightly whilst moving to begin jogging.

"It was nothing special."

We moved from a jog and would find points to do a sprint and then cooled off with a jog before doing it again. On our next sprint location coming up, I hit against him whilst grinning and claiming a race. An interested look was there before agreeing and claiming winner gets whatever they want, which I thought of pizza immediately and agreed. We made a break as soon as we reached the starting point and dashed off. Not many people were still out as we raced along the sidewalk and I kept with him great before he pressed at the last stretch and I did the same. We were close, but he pressed hard enough to be just a foot before me.

When we found the end, I made a noise of defeat, but also laughed as I enjoyed that. We decided to jog a little more before taking a break near a local park that was still pretty desolate. We found a spot in a slight cove of trees and I soon moved to pull off my shirt, letting out a breath. I held it in one hand as I moved to lie out on my back feeling a small lingering of morning dew still there. A chuckle was there while I lifted my arm and gazed at my fit watch. Staring at the number, I was impressed that I did more than usual. I glanced to Marco as he was on his phone, a smirk playing on his lips, and soon moved to sit next to me.

"You should wear tight shirts more often…" The comment was there and I hummed in confusion while he tilted his head with eyes flickering towards me. "Then again, I enjoy being able to see something like this alone." I felt my cheeks flush and soon shifted to sit up with a frown directed at him.

"Funny," I mention while pulling around at my shirt, about to put it back on. His hand grabbed it and I looked to him as he raised eyebrows.

"I wasn't mocking, Ace. I very much enjoy seeing all sides of you, including the physical body." The remark was there and I stared to him wondering how he knew I felt as if he was mocking me on my body. I had freckles _everywhere_ and though I was toned, I still felt so much imperfection on how I appeared. "Got it in you for a run back to your house, yoi? Short route for a cool off jog." The comment made had me nodding while shifting with fingers fiddling with my shirt and he checked his phone. "Sabo's jealous he didn't get to see you shirtless too." A smirk was there when I gazed to him more and felt a curling in me as I enjoyed the fact of them interacting together in such a manner.

"It's not _that_ special." I rolled eyes whilst shifting to stand and he hummed out as I moved to have hands up to stretch back a bit with a deep inhale.

"So, even with the way my shirt is like, you wouldn't want to see me shirtless?" The question had me tense in surprise before turning to look to him with shock on what he was implying.

"What?"

"Don't you want to see us shirtless too?" A sputtering left me as heat frenzied through me whilst letting out a breath of frustration. He was amused by my flustered state before standing and I shifted when he came closer. "Ace, we _both_ very much like you." I shoved my shirt to the part of my face that included nose and mouth, trying to hide my festering as he smiled. "Why don't we go by Sabo's? He mentioned something of having some food." At the last word, I perked a bit and he grinned as if noticing immediately. "Come on, it can be our cool off run, yoi."

It took a little bit, but I followed in curiosity and I had half of my shirt shoved into a pocket. I liked the feeling of air cooling my skin and liked that Marco tugged his off to join in as well. He was right, I _did_ want to see them both shirtless and even though he showed a bit in the shirt, it was still nice seeing the full view. When reaching the home, we went up the steps where I somewhat talked with Marco about the hell hound. After knocking, it took a minute before the door opened and Sabo was glancing at both of us.

"Am I dreaming?" Confusion was there on him as he noticeably looked to our chests and I felt slightly nervous. "Pinch me because if this isn't a reality… _Ow_!" Green orbs glared to Marco who moved back fingers from pinching him and smirked in amusement as he soon moved in.

"Not a dream, babe. Now let us in, yoi." The words had me a little surprised that Sabo did move a bit and soon grabbed to my hand to pull me in. I took note that Marco definitely called Sabo _babe_ and the other wasn't bothered.

"I feel like I didn't get the memo." Sabo mentioned whilst I was released to stand in the living room as Marco came in with a water bottle, holding it out to me. I took it whilst beginning to drink it up as blue eyes flickered to the other.

"Then get with the party." A laugh was there from Sabo whilst he shrugged a bit with a look away.

"I'm good?" There was a tone there before Marco shifted and then the two blondes were doing a little dance with hands up. "Come on, Marco!" He complained whilst they began wrangling around and I watched in surprise before Marco got the other's shirt clean off. "O-Oi!" A frustrated growl left Sabo as I noticed the scarring on his left side and Marco twirled to end up behind me whilst making a pleased noise.

"Now it's a party, yoi." It was a teasing tone before Sabo crossed arms with a frown and looked to me whilst I loved the scarring on him.

"Ace," the hearing of my name had me looking to green as he was smirking. "Your nipples are hard." A flustering was in me as I shifted arms to cover my chest with a clenched jaw.

"J-Just feel a little chill, stupid." The mutter left me as I closed my water and kept arms in place to block a view. A look of amusement was there as he soon shifted to huff lightly whilst going towards the kitchen.

"Come eat, you two."

 **-o-o-o-o-**

It was weird how well I felt with the two blondes and easily began fitting myself in with them. I guess it was because I didn't have anyone else to do that with and they were serious on wanting to hang around me. Of course, they still laid out flirtatious comments and I saw more of their interactions and began to realize how much _they_ hid their relationship. It was something they wanted to clarify a lot to me was that the both wanted to be with me and their past girlfriends had been cover ups for them, but they couldn't handle it any longer.

Plus, my notes always made them feel better.

The following couple weeks were of us hanging around together more often and at school as well. Their friends very much liked me after I was properly introduced and the people from each side began hanging as one group more often. The two always told me that I was the piece they were missing and I enjoyed the times they would sit on either side of me, their arms behind me so they could also have a touch of the other. People gossiped and girls began to _flirt_ with me as I changed my wardrobe a little, Izo and Koala helping on that matter. The two of them loved shopping to the core and insisted I get a new look whilst Benn just shrugged it off since I had been needing a new wardrobe.

Benn was happy to know that I had people to hang around more before school could be out. It was still only May with a summer break coming up, but it was nice to think people were there for me. Luffy was jealous and wanting to meet them all once he comes down for the summer—which I promised to introduce him to them.

Right now, I was trying to cope with the fact that Marco and Sabo were giving _me_ pet names and I wasn't sure on why. Last I checked we weren't quite together yet and I was still a bit of a mess to think all about that, but Sabo was calling me 'baby' and Marco was calling me 'babe' as well. I mean, I enjoyed it, but I was still very confused on why they would do such a thing. Then I was dealing with rumors since people were trying to figure out how I went from 'messenger' to their _friend_.

"Come on, baby." I looked to Sabo from my staring out the window as I had been sitting in class whilst people stared on in confusion.

"Um, sure?" I asked in confusion, the teacher was just sitting there doing a chess match with some guy named Hawkins. It was a free period, so we were allowed to do whatever and I got up.

"Mister Kuzan, we are going to the library." Sabo commented in a nonchalant way as the teacher waved us away lazily and we left the room as others began whispering.

Once reaching the library, we greeted Miss Nico as she smiled with a small wave and I just followed along. We found some shelves off to the side out of view in the main area and he was peering around before waving me closer with a smirk as green eyes danced with mischief. Curiosity left me as I joined him before he grabbed my hand suddenly and quickly turned me as he began pushing me backwards carefully.

"Sabo?" I asked in confusion before I was pressed against something that had arms move around my waist and a head was beside mine. "… Marco?"

"Nice of you to join us too, yoi." Marco mentioned in my ear as I gazed at Sabo with a bit of confusion and let him take my hands.

"Ace, we hadn't exactly asked, but we better to make sure it's clear." The words left Sabo as he soon brought my hands to his neck to rest there as I noticed the arms around my waist shift. "Will you be with us as our boyfriend?" The question had heat festering to my cheeks whilst lips moved, but hardly any sounds came out. A chuckle was in my ear and Sabo was moving hands to cup my face as he watched me.

"I can?" I asked in a daze.

"Of course," Marco spoke out as I felt so special about all of this and I became more flustered.

"I want to…" I whispered whilst I noticed Sabo was pulled closer against me, making me gasp as I noticed Sabo shift with a noise and green eyes flickering to the other.

"Funny, babe." Sabo commented to the other who was chuckling before thumbs were rubbing my cheeks. "Now, come here, baby." A grin was there as I soon had lips to mine and this feeling was through me as I gripped his neck and Marco held onto both of us.

This slight noise left me as eyes were closed and our lips moved as I liked the way it felt before he pulled back with me catching my breath a bit. Hands moved as he took a step back before I was twirled to press against Marco who smirked whilst his lips smashed against mine next. Hands gripped my hips as I moaned into the kiss and Sabo was pressing to my back with a hold of us next. After our lips started to shift a bit more, a heated breath was to my neck and I gripped to Marco's shirt. He shortly pulled back with a lick to his lips and I soon shoved my flushed face to his chest. A chortle was there as both held onto me in a tight embrace.

If someone would have told me I was going to be with both just a few weeks ago, then I would say they were just pulling my leg. Being in this sandwich of two blondes I have crushed on for so long and thought nothing farther would come of it, made everything just so much better. I knew it would start to get out about us three together, but at this moment I took it all in. Just the peace of being officially together with both blondes with no care in the world put this relaxing feeling through me.

I could be happy with them.


End file.
